Oda Nobuna
'Appearance' Nobuna is a fairly young woman with a lean frame. She has a heart-shaped face with big brown eyes. Her hair is blond, and quite long, however she usually has it tied up, in a messy fashion with a red ribbon. She has what many might consider to be a flamboyant fashion sense. She wears a tiger skin wrapped around her waist, over a black hakama with yellow trim at the bottom, and white tabi with zōri. She also wears green-blue colured haori which she wears over only one shoulder. 'Personality' Nobuna is very ambitious, and dedicated. She not only wants to conquer and unite Japan, but she is even showing interest in the rest of the world, and starts to respect Sagara more when he demonstrates his knowledge of Europe. She seems to be particularly fascinated with European customs, and she has Sagara swear his loyalty to her in a European knight style, and says it's "cooler" and "more elegant" (as translated in English).She also seems to have an interest in Matchlocks. She usually quite friendly and approachable. For a feudal lord in Japan, she usually seems rather easygoing. However, in some cases, she can be very impatient, such as when she steps on Sagara's face, out of annoyance, because he took to long to introduce himself; and can also be very violent. Often times, she is very emotional, and starts crying when someone she cares about is in danger, such as Yoshiharu Sagara and Saitou Dousan She values her companions, and will go through great lengths to protect them. At first being something of a Tsundere, she eventually acknowledges her feelings for Yoshiharu and accepts his own, this event is marked by him saving her from Asakura Yoshikage and later unfortunately by the illness induced death of Saito Dousan. After comforting her and sharing a kiss during this time, Yoshiharu won Nobuna over. Her feelings since then are acted upon when the opertunity strikes, but the two acknowledge their social standings are different and try to conceal their relationship. Unfortunately for them the rumours spread quickly, even to other Daimyou such as Asakura Yoshikage, who still targets Nobuna personally. Similarly she is also aware of Juubei's feelings towards Yoshiharu, which has led to a rivalry between them, on top of some occasional teaming up to punish his lecherous side. After accepting her own feelings, her reaction to the girls around Yoshiharu who also have feelings for him has become even more obvious. She would go so far as to burn a temple down if he refuses to return to her side and continues to play around with the harem he managed to build on the inside, ironically he himself did actually want to return at this time. She is quite arrogant about her looks and fairly self absorbed, as she has called herself the most beautiful girl in Owari, then believed Yoshiharu meant her when he said he wanted the most beautiful girl in all of Japan itself, and seems to overall believe she is the undisputed most beautiful girl in the world. Background Nobuna is noted to have grown up despised and misunderstood by most of her retainers and even her own mother, only an unnamed missionary, her father, Saitou Dousan and Yoshiharu, have every truly been able to understand the scope of her vision. However, both her father and the missionary later died, which ultimately caused her to become withdrawn, short tempered and impatient with her retainers. During her father's funeral she noticed that the retainers were plotting against her rather than morning for her father, and ultimately lost her temper and threw his ashes on the buddah statue rather than following tradition. She has on at least two occasions suppressed her brother's rebellions and spared him due to their mother's wishes, however she notes she will execute him for good if he rebels against her again. She has been friends with Inuchiyo since they were young, valuing her somewhat like a sister. Plot Arrival in the Sengoku Period Arc : Main Article: Arrival in the Sengoku Period Arc Relationships Being the main female character of the series Nobuna has formed a number of relationships with several characters throughout the story. Below is a list of the most significant of her relationships. Yoshiharu Sagara Inuchiyo Maeda Nobuna quite clearly values Inuchiyo like a sister and was unwilling to execute her despite Nobukatsu's insistance she do so. She is shown to actually play with Inuchiyo by feeding her, which Yoshiharu thinks means she thinks of Inuchiyo like a dog, although he himself later played similar games with Inuchiyo so it has more to do with her own personality Saitou Dousan Nobuna gets along with Saitou Dousan very well due to the fact that he is one of the few men in the world who could ever comprehend her ambition and understand her, however she also finds him annoying when he acts like a lech the first time they met. Saitou Dousan has enough faith in Nobuna to continue on his dream of conquering the country that he adopted her as his daughter and also sent his biological daughter to her as a form of alliance. Nobuna cared enough about him to be conflicted over the chances of his death occuring when his son rebelled against him and her own inability to actually help him, adding Yoshiharu's life into the equasion was what finally swayed her into saving him. Dousan also understands Nobuna's need to be understood and how only he and Yoshiharu can fill it, thus he is determined that Yoshiharu should not have risked his life to save him. When Saitou Dousan later died in the novels Nobuna was left with only one crutch left, Yoshiharu, who Dousan himself entrusted with taking care of her after he passed. Katsuie Shibata 'Gallery' 572812-oda_nobuna__profile_portrait_.png 580641-nobuna_oda__profile_portrait_.png a.jpg Oda Nobuna.png|Nobuna Oda wearing her armor. Odanobuna.jpg|The Daiymo of Owari, full of determination and courage. 'TRIVIA' *Nobuna is based on the historical Sengoku legend, Nobunaga Oda, one of the Three Unifiers of Japan(Other is Hideyoshi Toyotomi and Ieyasu Tokugawa) during the Sengoku Era that unifying the chaotic Japan states. *Prior her ambitions to unify, some of Nobuna decisions were reversed by her retainer, Yoshiharu Sagara due to Yoshiharu's non violent nature. |} Category:Female character Category:Warlord Character Category:Oda Army Category:Femal Protagonist Category:Females